rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Promo Spots
Due to production delays, the fifth episode of ReBoot ("The TIFF") was not complete when the fourth episode ("The Medusa Bug") was ready to air (8-Oct-94 on ABC). So The Medusa Bug was first aired with an alternate ending where Floating Point Park was being turned to stone again. For the next six weeks (15-Oct-94 to 19-Nov-94), short teaser clips were shown instead of full episodes. This is the storyline of the Promo Spot clips. TEASER 1 BOB "I come from the Net. From systems... people... cities... to this place: Mainframe!" There is a standard overhead shot of Mainframe when suddenly it starts turning gray from one edge and heading toward the middle. Pull back from the image to see Megabyte looking at Mainframe through a VidWindow. MEGABYTE "Oh, Bob. Did you really think that only Hexadecimal could create a Medusa Bug?" Megabyte glances at his finger tips in a self-satisfied way. MEGABYTE "You'll soon find out that hers is quite inferior to mine." The camera moves to a close up of Megabyte's face. MEGABYTE "Once Mainframe is offline, who knows which systems might be next..." As Megabyte quietly laughs, the words "To be continued..." appear on the bottom of the screen. TEASER 2 The clip starts with the ReBoot icon, but it's gray marble. Bob speaks. BOB "With Megabyte infecting Mainframe with the Medusa virus, there is only one place left for me to turn: Hexadecimal." The scene shifts to a closeup of Hexadecimal sitting on her throne. HEXADECIMAL "Why Bob, it's always a pleasure to see you." Camera shifts behind Hexadecimal to view Bob over Hexadecimal's shoulder. Scuzzy is watching. BOB "Listen, I've got no downtime for inputting! Ya have to help me erase the Medusa virus!" Camera returns to close up of Hexadecimal. HEXADECIMAL "As much as I hate Megabyte, I kind of like the chaos his virus is creating. I've got a better idea. Why don't you stay here with me, and—" Camera jumps to a closeup of Bob. BOB "Me stay here with you?!? I don't think so." Bob turns away from Hexadecimal. BOB "There's gotta be a way to save Mainframe, and I'll find it! ...Somehow." The words "To be continued..." appear on the bottom of the screen. TEASER 3 The clip starts by displaying the Reboot icon with ominous music in the background. We then see Bob flying over Mainframe. BOB "The Medusa virus has turned the entire city of Mainframe to stone, and if I don't act soon, the effect will be irreversible!" Suddenly, a beeping noise is heard. BOB "Glitch, VidWindow!" A VidWindow appears to show Phong. there is the noise of the virus in the background. BOB "Phong! You're all right!" PHONG "Not for long, young sprite. The virus is downloading my door as we speak!" The noise of the virus gets louder. BOB "I'll be right over!" PHONG "No time! Besides, I need you to search and find the Trias Effect." BOB "Trias Effect?" The noise of the virus becomes extremely loud. PHONG "Yes, only that can stop..." Suddenly the background behind Phong, and then Phong himself, turns to stone. BOB "Phong!" Bob looks toward the camera. BOB "Oh no, now what am I going to do?!?" The words "To be continued..." appear on the bottom of the screen. TEASER 4 The clip starts by displaying the ReBoot icon with music in the background. Bob is standing in the Principal Office. As he speaks, the camera slowly pans over the petrified forms of Phong, Enzo, and Dot. BOB "Megabyte has infected Mainframe with his deadliest program of all: the Medusa virus. Now everyone I've ever cared for has been reformatted to stone. Before he was infected, Phong mentioned the Trias Effect. It may be my only clue to saving Mainframe." The camera closes in on Bob's face. BOB "There's only one place I can go for the answer. Glitch, portal!" Glitch flies from Bob's wrist, and a large silver portal appears in front of Bob. BOB "The Super Computer! That's where I'll find the Trias Effect, and a way to save you Dot. I promise!" The words "To be continued..." appear on the bottom of the screen. WRAPUP Just before the first NEW episode, the final teaser scene is shown. Megabyte looks at various parts of Mainframe through a Vidwindow. Megabyte: "My takeover of Mainframe is complete. The Medusa virus has offlined the entire city. Why even Bob knows that I have won. Why else would he have run away?" Megabyte turns away from the VidWindow just as it shows Bob returning through a portal inside the Principal Office. Bob: "Me? Run away? I don't think so." Megabyte turns back toward Bob and the camera switches to inside the Principal Office. Bob: "Glitch, Trias Effect!" A large sphere of energy appears from out of Glitch, expanding around the entire city and restoring it to normal. Megabyte: "No!" Megabyte closes his Vidwindow. Bob: "Sorry I took so long. Um, everything's alright. You can start the main title now. Finally." Bob, Dot, Phong, and Enzo look toward the camera, then the episode begins. Category:Episodes